moj_wlasny_swiatfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Terytoria nexusiańskie
Terytoria nexusiańskie - nazwa, jaką mieszkańcy Kraju i całego Trójkąta Bermudzkiego nadali ziemiom należącym do Imperium Nexusa, zarówno na terenie wyspy, jak i licznym archipelagom oraz samej stolicy o nazwie Nexus Bermudia. Nad wszystkimi powiewają dwie flagi - mroczna imperialna oraz bardziej kolorowa lokalna. Czasami co niektóre sztandary w lewym górnym rogu mają w jednej czwartej nexusiańską flagę, a w pozostałej części - swoją banderę. Historia Pierwsze kolonie thumb|280px|Nexusiańscy nieumarli dokonują desantu na południowe wyspy Trójkąta Bermudzkiego.Pierwsze kolonie powstały natychmiast po otwarciu portalu przez monarchę, lecz przez anomalie zmuszony był zmniejszyć go by przybywały jedynie oddziały piechoty z zaopatrzeniem w częściach. W okresie od stycznia 2015 do kwietnia 2016 rozpoczął operacje zwiadowcze na terenie Trójkąta, dowiadując się o Cesarstwie Świtu i Federacji oraz o pozostałych frakcjach tego miejsca. Koloniści natychmiast rozpoczęli budowę podstaw Nexus Bermudii, a gdy w roku 2016 udało im się otworzyć normalny portal, dzięki czemu monarcha Imperium mógł rozpocząć akcję. Lwowski nakazał natychmiastowy podbój wszystkich wysp na południe od Kraju. Udało mu się to. Kiedy oświecenie tych terytoriów dobiegło końca skupił wysiłki na wysłaniu oddziałów w kierunku południowego wybrzeża wyspy Kraj. Ochrana, tajna policja Imperium, rozpoczęła infiltrację wrogich obszarów. Na samym początku zajęto się rozbudową zajętych terenów. Jedną z wysp razem z wulkanem przekształcono w wielką stocznię marynarki wojennej, czyniąc z wybuchającej góry rafinerię, odlewnię i elektrownię geotermalną jednocześnie. Wokół nich ustawiono wyrzutnie rakiet strategicznych oraz potężne działa przeciwlotnicze i przeciwokrętowe. Wyspa ta nazywała się Nariza, a jej istnienie utajniono przed opinią publiczną, by nie dopuścić nieproszonych gości w pobliże obszaru wypadowego wojsk nexusiańskich. Błyskawicznie rozpoczęła się militaryzacja wszystkich obszarów zdobytych przez siły Lwowskiego. Polis wokół Zatoki Berlinga thumb|266px|Ulice Shodanburga, jednego z pierwszych miast założonych przez Imperium podczas desantu na Kraj.Wkrótce przyszła kolej na Kraj. Decyzją najwyższego dowództwa postanowiono rozpocząć atak na miejsce, które nazwano Zatoką Berlinga. Ta wielka zatoka była idealnym miejscem, by na brzegu stworzyć przyczółki do inwazji na resztę wyspy. W trakcie desantu wojska Imperium starły się z potężnym wrogiem, który z racji liczebności nazwany został Legionem. Nexusiańska Armia Imperialna mordowała każde skupisko tej frakcji, nie szczędząc nikogo z tych, co mieli czelność stanąć jej na drodze do kolonizacji wybrzeży wyspy. W krótkim czasie obozy przekształcały się w miasta, w miarę jak granice przesuwały się w głąb wyspy. W pewnym momencie jednak Legion zdołał skoncentrować całą swoją uwagę na Nexusie, aniżeli na Federacji. Wojsko błyskawicznie zareagowało. Aby uniemożliwić Legionowi sukces postawili na całej granicy lądowej serię licznych pól minowych, zautomatyzowanych wieżyczek obronnych oraz magicznych pułapek, wzbogaconych anomaliami. Szybko jednak się zmieniały, kiedy udało się przesunąć linię frontu w głąb wyspy na zachód i północ. Przez następne miesiące nie doszło do większych zmian, a terytoria na wyspie Kraj ograniczały się tylko do nich. Imperium musiało czekać, aż portal w Nexus Bermudii otworzy się w całości, co umożliwi inwazję na pełną skalę. Póki co jedynie piechota mogła przybyć wraz z kilkoma częściami. Działania wojenne, choć nie zostały wstrzymane, to jednak napotkały spory opór. Kiedy monarcha wrócił z rozpoznania w Znanej Części zarządził by jak najszybciej sprowadzić wojska i w sposób wysoce przemyślany rozpocząć atak dopiero, kiedy wszyscy pozostali będą osłabieni przez swoje konflikty, co umożliwi łatwą kampanię. Wojna Miliona thumb|244px|W trakcie Wojny Miliona wiele miast na terenie Kraju, w tym także te imperialne, doznało sporych zniszczeń. Na zdjęciu: imperialny snajper pod Bramą Transhumanizmu w Nazarabrunie.19 czerwca 2017 roku oddziały imperialne dokonały inwazji na pełną skalę na Federację i Legion. To rozpoczęło Wojnę Miliona. Masowy atak wojsk zaskoczył obie frakcje, ponieważ siły Legionu wcześniej dokonały masowej inwazji na Federację. Nagły atak zmusił ich do odwrotu i wywołał niezły bałagan na frontach. Błyskawicznie terytoria nexusiańskie zaczęły się powiększać, zajmując niemal wszystkie ziemie Legionu, a następnie zajmując Gaizendai, południową wyspę Cesarstwa Świtu. Utworzono wówczas Komisariat Ziem Linii Frontu. Wojna błyskawiczna szybko pozwoliła na powiększenie terenów o niemal cały Trójkąt. Pewność siebie jednak zgubiła Nexusiańską Armię Imperialną, a także monarchę - seria porażek oraz pyrrusowych zwycięstw sprawiła, iż nie docenili oni potężnej Federacji, zaawansowanego Cesarstwa oraz szybko rozwijającego się Legionu. W rezultacie wynikła wojna podjazdowa, w tym z miastami-państwami w postaci HallenWest i CreepyTown, a także z takimi grupami jak Północ - zjednoczone frakcje na północ od HallenWest i Federacji - oraz walczące o usunięcie ludzkości z Kraju Wyzwolenie Krajowe. Konflikt szybko przerodził się nie tylko w walkę przeciwko imperialnej machinie wojennej, lecz także o samo życie - do wszechświata przybyła Jaźń. Na skutek tego Imperium musiało porzucić plany podboju na rzecz walki z odwiecznym wrogiem. W tym wszechświecie, na wieść o tym że jest tutaj Arcturus, zjawiła się Piękność, która błyskawicznie wysłała siły swojej frakcji, zajmując całkowicie Kraj. Imperium zdołało ewakuować do siebie większość mieszkańców wyspy, jak również Youkai z wysp Cesarstwa. Walki były ciężkie, nawet Zakony nie dawały sobie rady z tak przytłaczającymi siłami oraz wskrzeszonymi pobratymcami, co potrafili tylko bezpośredni sługusi władczyni robotycznych rojów. W rezultacie powstała szeroka Koalicja, w której awangardą były siły Imperium, po których miały przybyć siły "separatystów". Oddziały Zakonów i Armii szybko znalazły wspólny język z Federacją, Cesarstwem i pozostałymi frakcjami. W końcu Lwowski w jednym z miejsc starł się z samą Pięknością i po długiej, wyczerpującej wręcz walce, zdołał położyć kres jej frakcji. Niestety, monarcha w trakcie walk z niedobitkami zdradził dotychczasowych sojuszników, a potem odparł ich atak na swoją siedzibę, Technetgrad. Dopiero Dzień Zagłady wymusił wstrzymanie działań wojennych. Zdając sobie sprawę że nie zdoła ich podbić i wcielić do zamierzonej federacji bermudzkiej oraz próba uczynienia z nich protektoratów nie jest możliwa wymyślił inny plan - pokój. Został on wkrótce podpisany, jednak monarcha de facto nie zrezygnował z planów w postaci podboju tego wszechświata. Tylko odwlókł jego podbój, albowiem Imperium prędzej czy później podbija tych, co okazali mu pogardę i nienawiść. Odbudowa terytoriów thumb|258px|Imperialni żołnierze na granicy między Westrią, a Federacją.W wyniku pokoju w miasteczku Shi-naia należącym do Cesarstwa Świtu terytoria nexusiańskie ograniczyły się na terenie wyspy Kraj do Zatoki Berlinga, terenów od południowych granic Federacji do południowego wybrzeża oraz wschodnich wybrzeży od cypla na wschodzie wraz z nim aż do południowych brzegów. To daje ponoć jakieś 40% obszaru lądowego. Wliczając w to tereny na południe od wyspy w chwili obecnej Imperium jest jednym z największych, jeśli nie największym, państwem na tym obszarze. A raczej zbiorem państw, ponieważ Imperium Nexusa nie składa się wyłącznie z jednego państwa, lecz z niezliczonej ich ilości. Podpisanie traktatu pokojowego odbyło się na wygodnych dla imperialnych warunkach, ale tak naprawdę to tylko kolejny plan Lwowskiego. W zamierzeniu miał on pozwolić na tajne operacje Ochrany - tajnej policji, wywiadu i kontrwywiadu Imperium Nexusa - na infiltrację oraz osłabienie przez to lokalnych wrogów. To pozwoliłoby na podbój w ciągu najmniej 200 lat poprzez najpierw uzależnienie ich od Imperium, potem zmianę w protektoraty, a na końcu - w część Imperium. W międzyczasie zmieniono tereny nexusiańskie. Komisariat Ziem Linii Frontu rozwiązano, a na jego miejscu ustanowiono nowe państwa. Organizacje Nexus Bermudia *Pełna nazwa: Nexus Wszechświata 015-AHND-Alfa/Bravo "Bermudia" *Stolica: polis *Ustrój: republika *Władca: Namiestnik Loki Krueger *Lokalizacja: najdalsze południe Trójkąta Nexus Bermudia to jeden z licznych Nexusów Imperium. Są to wielkie miasta stanowiące stolicę całego wszechświata. Jak i w pozostałych wszechświatach, tak i tutaj jest to siedziba władz imperialnych - namiestnika, parlamentu wszechświata, najwyższego z trybunałów, kolegium sztabów połączonych i wiele innych. Tutaj też mieszka monarcha, jeśli akurat wizytuje wszechświat. Wstęp do tego miejsca mają jedynie Obywatele oraz Kombinat. Jako polis jest samowystarczalną aglomeracją. Jej elitarne jednostki, prowadzone przez namiestnika jakim jest Loki Krueger, są gotowe na każde skinienie monarchy wyruszyć na krucjatę. Miejsce to stanowi kolebkę cywilizacji nexusiańskiej oraz początek "oświecenia" tego wszechświata, jednak obszar ten mogą również odwiedzać delegacje z innych krajów, jak Federacja czy CreepyTown. Nowy Lizandrys *Pełna nazwa: Arcyksięstwo Nowego Lizandrysu *Stolica: Nazarabrun *Ustrój: monarchia dziedziczna *Władca: Arcyksiążę Girus I z Dynastii Chissańskiej *Lokalizacja: na wschód od Zatoki Berlinga Niewielkie Arcyksięstwo Nowego Lizandrysu miało obejmować większość wyspy Kraj, ponieważ nazwa ta jest określeniem jakie Imperium nadało jej po odkryciu tego fragmentu lądu. Mieszkańcami państwa są przede wszystkim dawne sługi Legionu, ale nie brak również licznych imigrantów z innych stron wielowymiarowego państwa. Na czele kraju stoi przedstawiciel Chissów, a siedzibą jest Nazarabrun, wzniesione wedle jego projektu. Wśród lojalnych wobec Legionu żołnierzy, jeśli tak tamtych wojowników można nazwać, postrzegani są jako zdrajcy. Arcyksięstwo cechuje się podziałem na trzy klasy: Na'dvo (szlachta), Burg' na-shohr (mieszczanie) i Peasantów (chłopi). Imperium robi wszystko co może, lecz idzie to mozolnie, by zniknęły wszelkie klasy i stworzono jednolite społeczeństwo bez podziałów. Związek Miast Zatoki *Pełna nazwa: Zjednoczony Związek Miast Zatoki Berlinga *Stolica: Shodanburg *Ustrój: republika federalna *Władca: Rada Miast *Lokalizacja: wybrzeża Zatoki Berlinga Najstarsze z państw nexusiańskich na terenie wyspy Kraj to Związek Miasto Zatoki, położony u wybrzeży Zatoki Berlinga i całkowicie go kontrolujący. Jest to niezależna federacja licznych polis z Shodanburgiem na czele. Rada Miast rządzi całym obszarem, będąc przez to bardzo często główną bazą dla działań Ochrany oraz Nexusiańskiej Armii Imperialnej w okolicy. W tym miejscu powstała też filia Zakonu Nexusa, który szkoli swoich wojowników na chwałę imperialnego oświecenia. Związek Miast Zatoki Berlinga powstał w trakcie wojny Imperium z Legionem, a w czasie Wojny Miliona zajęty został tylko raz - przez Jaźń. Na szczęście ewakuacja pozwoliła im uniknąć koszmarnego losu. Po wyzwoleniu, zgładzeniu Piękności oraz zawarciu pokoju miejsca te są najbardziej rozwiniętymi metropoliami nexusiańskimi na terenie Kraju. Siedem Wysp *Pełna nazwa: Admiralicja Siedmiu Wysp *Stolica: Tah Yarok *Ustrój: wojskowa junta *Władca: Lady Admirał Kaiwo Technet *Lokalizacja: na południowy zachód od Kraju Na południowy zachód od Kraju położone jest jedno z najstarszych, powstałych jeszcze przed inwazją państwo o nazwie Admiralicja Siedmiu Wysp. Jest o tyle niebezpieczna, iż posiada trzy rodzaje wojsk doskonale zorganizowane do walki w Trójkącie - piechotę morską, armady złożone z niemal każdego rodzaju jednostek oraz potężne siły powietrzne przeznaczone do skutecznego zwalczania wrogich sił na lądzie, morzu i w powietrzu. Przez długi czas, zarówno przed jak i po wybuchu niesławnej Wojny Miliona rządził szanowany robotyczny admirał Taurys Technet. Po jego śmierci w trakcie bitwy z Myshaną władzę objęła jedyna córka legendarnego dowódcy, Kaiwo, która została bardzo szybko awansowana na admirał floty. Po wojnie, w czasach Zimnej Wojny, prowadzi jawnie antagonistyczną wobec nie-imperialnych politykę, tolerując jedynie HallenWest. Floty pod sztandarem Siedmiu Wysp często prowadzą rajdy przeciwko okrętom piratów z CreepyTown. Kazakoja *Pełna nazwa: Republika Kazakoji *Stolica: Twierdza Kozacka *Ustrój: republika piracka *Władca: Kurułtaj *Lokalizacja: na południowy wschód od Kraju, na północny wschód od Nexus Bermudii Kazakoja jest niepodległą, jak na standardy imperialnych, republiką piracką. Przybyli tam wszyscy, jacy postanowili rabować na zlecenie Imperium Nexusa i jednocześnie stać się częścią czegoś nowego, porzucając tym samym Federację, Cesarstwo czy CreepyTown. Władzę sprawuje Kurułtaj - rada admirałów, którym podlegają kapitanowie i komandorzy oraz atamanów, rządzonych przez generałów i pułkowników. Stolicą jest Twierdza Kozacka, wielka wyspa na której stworzono twierdzę dla wszystkich pojazdów wodnych oraz oddziałów bojowych, wyposażonych w rozmaite pojazdy. Z niej to Kozacy - łotry na usługach Lwowskiego - dokonują pod piracką banderą grabieży wszystkich nie-imperialnych okrętów oraz karawan na terenie Kraju poza wyznaczonymi granicami. Wewnątrz wywieszają swoje flagi i zajmują się oni zabezpieczaniem szlaków, oferując ochronę w zamian za rozmaite podarki, jak złoto, broń, żywność czy dobre alkohole. Kiedy wypełnią cel sami dają coś w zamian przywódcy karawany, ale tak by podzielił to między całą załogę, jak kamyki, amunicję czy słodycze. Federacja Westrii *Pełna nazwa: Socjalistyczna Federacja Republik Ludowych Westrii *Stolica: Technetgrad *Ustrój: republika komunistyczna *Władca: Sekretarz Generalny Kalasher *Lokalizacja: na południe od Federacji, na zachód od Zatoki Berlinga Leżąca na południe od Federacji oraz mająca swoją stolicę w Technetgradzie Westria, a właściwie Socjalistyczna Federacja Republik Ludowych Westrii jest krajem, w którym władzę sprawuje Sekretarz Generalny, wraz z Ludową Koalicją Bermudzką, w skład której wchodzą cztery partie: Socjaldemokraci CreepyTown, Komunistyczna Partia Youkai, Federacyjna Partia Socjalistyczna oraz Westriańska Zjednoczona Partia Robotnicza. Krajem tym kieruje z miejsca zwanego przez Hydrę wdzięczną nazwą Kreml jeden jegomość - Kalasher. On i Loki Krueger zdradzili swoje frakcje we wczesnych etapach Wojny Miliona, będąc przez cały jej następny etap oddanymi sługami monarchy Imperium. Kiedy tylko konflikt się zakończył pokojem i rozpoczęciem walk wywiadów Kalasher dostał w posiadanie ziemie na zachodzie. Kraj ten opanowany jest przez komunistów, którzy masowo przybyli przed prześladowaniami na te tereny. Jako jedno z najsilniejszych militarnie i przemysłowo państw w tym sektorze jest również jednym z najbardziej autorytarnych. Ochrana ma tam niemal pełną władzę, a Technetgrad stanowi bezpieczną przystań dla prowadzenia imperialnych operacji specjalnych oraz infiltrowania Federacji czy CreepyTown. Sakartwelia *Pełna nazwa: Królestwo Sakartwelii *Stolica: Ayaraenna *Ustrój: monarchia elekcyjna *Władca: Królowa Aelina I z Dynastii Aenari *Lokalizacja: między Westrią, a Związkiem Miast Zatoki Sakarwelia to niewielkie królestwo położone między konfederacją miast-państw, a komunistycznym i niezwykle totalitarnym państwem. Jest to monarchia elekcyjna, gdzie jednak dynastię panującą nie wybiera się poprzez oligarchię w postaci magnaterii, lecz poprzez ogólnopaństwowe głosowanie. Jest to dosyć kontrowersyjne w ujęciu innych krain Imperium, zdaniem samej Sakartwelii jednak zaspokaja to niepokoje społeczne. Jej stolicą jest stworzone w sieci górskich jaskiń miasto Ayaraenna, będąca prawdziwą perłą w koronie Imperium w tym wszechświecie. Rządzona jest przez mądrą i sprawiedliwą królową Aelinę I z rodu Aenari, niegdyś wielce szanowanej rodziny ludzi z Federacji, teraz widzianej jak zdrajcy, ponieważ najpierw ta elficka rodzina stała się członkami Wyzwolenia Krajowego, a potem z kolei Aelina - ówczesna głowa rodu - przeszła w trakcie wojny na stronę imperialnych, stając się wkrótce przywódczynią jednej z najsilniejszych frakcji lokalnych nie-ludzi, jacy oddali się na służbę Arcturusowi Lwowskiemu. Tworząc Sakartwelię zebrała pokaźną liczbę elfów, krasnoludów, demonów oraz wilkemonów. Obecnie Sakartwelia stanowi główną enklawę dla rozwoju magii w tym sektorze dla Imperium Nexusa. Królestwo Ivinarii *Pełna nazwa: Ludowe Królestwo Ivinarii *Stolica: Anduindorf *Ustrój: monarchia dziedziczna *Władca: Królowa Sylvia Anastasia III z klanu Jeźdźców Burzy *Lokalizacja: między Związkiem Miast Zatoki, a Nowym Lizandrysem Jednym z najbardziej zadziwiających miejsc jest Ivinaria, państwo położone pomiędzy Miastami Zatoki Berlinga, a Arcyksięstwem Nowego Lizandrysu. Zamieszkują je rozmaite osoby i byty pochodzące z Legionu. Ivinaria stanowi najwyraźniej imperialną wersję Legionu. Ich stolicą jest upiorny, zbudowany w niemal wampirycznym stylu gród z wieloma techno-zamkami strzeżony przez szkielety i duchy, w tym straszliwe żeńskie banshee. Ów miejsce nazwane zostało Anduindorf, natomiast władcami są dwie sporne sobie istoty - ludzki paladyn Anders Durian I z klanu Czarnych Waregów oraz straszliwa Sylvia Anastasia III z rodu Jeźdźców Burzy. Królestwo Ludowe nazwane tak zostało, ponieważ władzę mają klany, plemiona i wiele innych organizacji, w których przynależność jest jedynie rozróżnieniem, podobnie jak rasa, a wszyscy mają pełnię praw i władzę. Wewnętrznie taka identyfikacja jest bardzo podobna do narodowości i wyznania. Hydra, służba wywiadu Federacji, uważa to miejsce za najbardziej mroczne w całym "Mrocznym Imperium". Sarmento *Pełna nazwa: Najjaśniejsza Republika Sarmento *Stolica: Miasto Sarmento *Ustrój: republika kupiecka *Władca: Księżniczka Kupiecka Soraya Ahladża *Lokalizacja: na północ od Siedmiu Wysp Miasto-państwo Sarmento powstało we wczesnych dniach kolonizacji nexusiańskiej tego wszechświata, kilka miesięcy przed zakończeniem przez Lwowskiego i jego ekipy misji zwiadowczej. Znajduje się ono na północ od Siedmiu Wysp i co ciekawe - jest to ósma wyspa archipelagu, choć nie jest ona do niego wliczana. Na wulkanicznej wyspie oraz położonym nieopodal atolu zbudowano całe miasto kupieckie, a w paru miejscach widnieją biokopuły, które mają w razie erupcji wulkanu uratować populację, florę i faunę przed zniszczeniami. Polis słynie z produkcji doskonałych mieczy tradycyjnych oraz pistoletów strzelających pociskami wytwarzanymi z płynnej lawy. Władzę nad całą wyspą dzierży najbardziej przebiegła, ale również bardzo tajemnicza księżniczka kupiecka Soraya Ahladża. Hydra i pozostałe wywiady nie zdołały niczego się na jej temat dowiedzieć, jednak styl ubioru oraz imię, a także akcent języka nexusiańskiego zdaje się stwierdzać, że pochodzi ona z terytorium Iranu, prawdopodobnie starożytnego. W jej zachowaniu widać było sporo elementów typowych dla zaraszturianki. Nowowładywostok *Pełna nazwa: Wolne Miasto Nowowładywostok *Stolica: polis *Ustrój: technokracja *Władca: Namiestnik Gogu Iridascu *Lokalizacja: między Nexus Bermudią, a Związkiem Miasto Zatoki W połowie drogi między Nexus Bermudią, a Zatoką Berlinga znajduje się mała wyspa, na której położone jest Wolne Miasto Nowowładywostok. Miejsce to stanowi sporą bazę dla Nexusiańskiej Armii Imperialnej. Rządząca miastem technokracja z ramienia monarchy Lwowskiego z namiestnikiem Gogu Iridascu na czele nadzoruje spokój i dobrobyt. Miejsce to stanowi główną produkcję dwóch rodzajów żołnierzy imperialnej machiny wojennej - klonów i robotów bojowych. Miejsce to było pierwszym po Nexus Bermudii, gdzie nastąpiła kolonizacja tego wszechświata przez oświeconych. Lwowski nie prowadził tutaj żadnej walki - mieszkańców od stuleci terroryzowało plemię demonów-kanibali. Kiedy przybył rozgromił ich wszystkich, a córkę władcy wziął do niewoli na prośbę arcynadkomisarza Caleno, który postanowił ją zniewolić umysłowo i zrobić kimś na kształt konkubiny. W podzięce mieszkańcy przysięgli służbę Imperium, po czym nauczono ich po co przybyli nowi mieszkańcy Trójkąta Bermudzkiego. Niemal wszyscy z tubylców stali się obecnie Obywatelami. Jednym z nich jest Iridascu, wcześniej znany jako Mbebe Ngarishi. Cesarstwo Ynnaecamaelthu *Pełna nazwa: Wielkie Cesarstwo Ynnaecamaelthu *Stolica: Zhongdushi *Ustrój: monarchia dziedziczna *Władca: na południe od Cesarstwa Wysp i Archipelagu Platform, na wschód od Nowego Lizandrysu *Lokalizacja: Cesarz Yiaoqing I z dynastii Han oraz cesarzowa Yanshi I z dynastii Nang Jednym z najbardziej intrygujących państw jest leżące nieopodal Archipelagu Platform - resztek Jaźni - oraz znajdujące się prawie w sąsiedztwie z Cesarstwem Świtu należące do tych Youkai co przeszli na stronę nexusiańską Cesarstwo Ynnaecamaelthu. Miejsce to, mocno inspirowane chińską sztuką, kulturą i tym podobnymi elementami, stanowi jedno z najbardziej zmilitaryzowanych, ale i zadziwiających miejsc. Jego mieszkańcy wyznają kodeks honorowy niczym reprezentanci Siedmiu Wysp czy Arcyksięstwa Nowego Lizandrysu. Stolicą tego miasta jest wielokolorowe, przypominające starówką Pekin, a nowoczesnymi dzielnicami Szanghaj miasto Zhongdushi. Władzę dzierży para dwóch młodych Youkai, będących również małżeństwem. Jest to Yiaoqing I z dynastii Han oraz Yanshi I z dynastii Nang. Cesarz Yiaoqing był niegdyś obiecującym generałem sił Cesarstwa, do czasu aż nie został pozostawiony samemu sobie wraz z oddziałem podczas próby odbicia Gaizendai. Zamiast popełnić honorową śmierć postanowił się poddać. Pod koniec wojny spotkał jeńca armii swojej ojczyzny, którą wraz z oddziałem zdołał przekonać do siebie. Kilka dni po podpisaniu traktatu pokojowego wzięli ślub cywilny i teraz razem rządzą Cesarstwem Ynnaecamaelthu. Ciekawostki *Tajemnicze jest to, że wiele z nacji przypomina te z reszty Kraju. **Westria zawiera wiele treści upodabniających ją do Federacji, nie licząc takich różnic jak komunizm oraz brak podziału na ludzi i nie-ludzi. Przemawia za tym między innymi doktryna ludzi jako "nauczycieli komunizmu". **Cesarstwo Ynnaecamaelthu w związku z zamieszkującymi go Youkai stanowić może najwyraźniej nexusiańską wersję Cesarstwa Świtu. **Biorąc pod uwagę fakt, że w Nowym Lizandrysie mieszka sporo zdrajców Legionu, a jego kultura oraz sposób tworzenia społeczeństwa i wojska jest niemalże taki sam prawdopodobnie stanowi ona imperialną wersję tej frakcji. **Twierdza Kozacka w związku ze swoją kontrolowaną anarchią oraz pirackim charakterem prawdopodobnie jest odbiciem CreepyTown. **Sarmento, z racji dużej liczebności ludzi oraz specjalnym kopułom może być prawdopodobnie imperialną odpowiedzią na HallenWest. **Z racji swej sporej niezależności od reszty Imperium oraz szerokiej autonomii w działaniach, a także charakterze zdecydowanie odmiennym od całej reszty Siedem Wysp to prawdopodobnie imperialna Północ. **Ponieważ w Nowowładywostoku mieszka bardzo mało ludzi, a nie-ludzie widzą się czasami jako lepsi od ludzi, może on stanowić odbicie baz Wyzwolenia Krajowego. *Hasło terytoria nexusiańskie nie obowiązuje na terenie Imperium. Jego mieszkańcy uważają że jest to objaw barbarzyństwa, arogancji i pogardy przez separatystów. Kategoria:Wojna Miliona Kategoria:Inne Kategoria:Państwa